Incomplete
by What's so wrong with me
Summary: I was just going to surprise my cousin Bella with a quick visit, I knew about vampires already but I didn't expect my cousin to be in the mix. Let alone be one herself. Now I'm being claimed as a mate by someone I barely know and shipped of to Italy, and another allegation about an immortal child could end my new found life and status as a guard before its already begun.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I know I haven't written anything for a while now but recently things have happened with people I used to be able to call friends, but they now make most days a misery for me and I started writing to cope with it. Also it helps me take my mind off things. this story idea has been on my mind for a while and I hope you all like it, I'm sorry for the lack of dialogue and description but trust me its good but this is just the way I write. Most twilight stories describe a lot of the Volturi members as being quite cruel and honestly not to nice but that's not the way I view them and this story will describe them as being kind, again I hope you like this story and Alec will be in the next chapter I promise you. Again I hope you like it and if you do comment, favourite etc. and if you like it or have any constructive criticism then please feel free to comment also if you notice any spelling mistakes please tell me. QUICK NOTE I AM BRITISH SO I'M NOT TO SURE ON THE AMERICAN WORDING FOR SOME THINGS SO IF YOU COULD COMMENT AND TELL ME THEM THEN I'D APPRECIATE IT AS I PICTURED THE CHARACTER AS AMERICAN NOT BRITISH, sorry but I had no clue on the different wording I APOLOGIZE xxxxxxx

I do not own any of the characters except Michael and Serena, I do not own Twilight. No matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 1

I leant my head against the window as I gazed at the trees that blurred by and the white blanket that covered the ground, the taxi pulling up to a huge house, it was beautiful with the huge windows and modern staircase I could see. I decided to surprise my cousin Bella with a visit, I contacted Charlie and he told me that she would be at the Cullen's. He was currently on a fishing trip, and I think he said something about Bella living with her husband and his family now, I paid the driver before slinging my duffel bag over my shoulder and quickly ran towards the door as the cold started to seep though my coat. As I knocked on the door I heard shuffling and a loud bang before the door opened and Bella had me wrapped in a tight hug, I leant back and looked at her only to notice that her skin was a shade lighter and she had an aurora of grace that was not there before.

"It's good to see you" she beamed "I missed you" I mumbled as a boy looking no older than sixteen wrapped his arms round her waist. They both had the same complexion, his auburn hair lay ruffled on his head and I then noted that he had golden eyes.

_He's a vampire _I concluded _and so is Bella, _my friend Michael was a shape shifter, the only reason I know that is when he lost control of his temper and phased right in front of me. Needless to say it took me at least a few week to come to terms with it, only to then have to get over the complete an utter shock that vampires existed also. But he did inform me that while some drink form humans while others drink form animals. Bella husband went rigid at my thoughts _can vampires read minds _but quickly dismissed the thought as Bella didn't seem to be able to hear what I said.

"She knows" he stated, I glanced at Bella to see her face scrunching up in concentration as she took in what her husband said, the realisation hit her and she pulled me inside the house. I managed to get a glimpse of a large, gleaming kitchen before being practically thrown into what I gathered was there living room, the sofa's and the television giving it away. What's_ you name_ I questioned her husband to see if he really could read minds, "Its Edward "he grunted before turning back to a youthful man with pale blonde hair and a rigid posture as he and Edward talked too quick for me to hear but the other occupants in the room seemed to be able to hear every word as they all gazed at me.

* * *

After spending at least three hours having a lengthy talk with Bella's new 'family' they had come to term with my knowledge of vampires and shape shifters, or as they called them werewolves. I've spent three days here and I have learnt that Edward and Bella were falsely accused of created an immortal child, Nessie who I absolutely adored who has taken to following me quite like a shadow, out of curiosity I assumed. I also had the opportunity to meet the vampires who would be standing as witnesses for the Cullen's, Garret who was by far my favorite had taken it upon himself to teach me how to fight. It would come in handy at some point and it occupied me for the few days that I have been here Bella has only spoken to me when she was retrieving Renesmee from my company.

A few hours after my arrival she received a letter from Alice which she only shared with her husband and has avoided me, treating me like I'm some diseased rat, her and the Cullen's have tried to keep me indoors as much as possible and have barely given me any time to speak the many vampires that occupy the house. They have informed me that tomorrow they will be facing the Volturi but neglected to tell me anything about them, Edward has approached me a few times but only to repeat that I will be staying in the house while they try to 'reason' them.

Currently I was occupied with teaching Nessie some painting techniques, I'm very fond of art but my passion is reading, I honestly adore a good book. "Show me again Serena" Renesmee beamed. I smiled down at the girl who bounced up and down gleefully "Okay, once mo-" I was cut off by Bella abruptly lifting Nessie into her arms with a quick goodbye and stay indoors before she walked out the door.

_' What crawled up her ass' _ I mused before shrieking as I was tossed into the air "Garret put me down, now" I cried while his laugh filled the room. "we're leaving shorty" he grinned while setting me back on my feet, Carlisle appeared behind me and beckoned me to his office. "stay safe" I breathed as I gave Garret a quick hug before he too flittered out of the room. Carlisle office was piled full of books but I haven't had time to read them all, I sat down of the edge of his wooden desk as he turned to face me.

"Bella has her reasons for avoiding you these past few day, as you know my daughter Alice has the gift of foresight and she has seen a rather worrying event that may occur when we face the Volturi, she has been doing what she can to help prevent it" his voice sounded strained like he didn't want to tell me. I grew steadily frustrated "I'm guessing it has something to do with me, so enlighten me " I started tilting my head "exactly why was I not informed" I arched my eyebrow.

He waited a few minutes to answer, my frustration reaching new levels as I drilled my fingers against the table, "we did not want to worry you, but it concerns you and a member of the Volturi and we need you to stay inside" he waited a few moments gauging me reaction before continuing " we will not be able to hide your presence as Aro, their leader has the ability to see a persons thought with a single touch so he will find out about you. My friend Eleazar has informed me that you have a gift which he may want to acquire but we will do everything in our power to prevent you from being taken" he informed me while starting to pace his office.

I mulled this new information over before deciding to answer " You haven't yuet told me about the issue concerning me and clearly a select member of their coven, and what ability do I posses" I queried, he carried on pacing and spoke quickly as I noted it was almost dawn and the Volturi would be here soon. "he cannot see the exact gift Serena but it is powerful and would be very useful to him but you will not have to meet them, and you do not need to concern yourself with which member of the Volturi it is as we will do everything to prevent the situation from happening, I need to leave now but I assure we will be back soon" he tried to assure me but I could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

I sighed as I hoped of the desk and settled onto one of the large sofa's that occupied their Cullen's expensive living room, I curled up and used my arm as a pillow as I drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it's a bit of a boring chapter but I promise it will get better. So once again comment, favorite etc. and I hope you enjoy.

I do not own twilight or any characters I only own Serena and Michael.

* * *

Chapter 2

I stretched and rolled over to come face to face with Esme, I sat up instantly but no one else was in the house "What's happened" I didn't mean to sound so demanding but I could see the worry etched onto her face."The Volturi want to meet you" she grimaced, I paled "but Carlisle sa-" I began "I know but its the only way we might be able to avoid a fight" she pleaded. I nodded before she lifted me up and we were speeding through the forest, the trees were one big blue but soon enough we came to the edge of the forest.

It was deathly silent and we stepped out, I gripped Esme's arm tightly as we passed through the ranks of vampires and the wolves mingling around them. The sound of the snow crunching under our feet and my teeth chattering were the only things that you could hear, we came to a stop on front of the Volturi and there leader gave us a giddy smile. "So this is the human" he giggled, I nodded at him while he started to converse with Carlisle so I took the time to observe the many vampires in front of me.

I noted that they all wore cloaks but only the ones standing at the front of their ranks wore ones of a better quality, and lined with red. As I scanned them my gaze came upon a boy with dark brown hair that curled loosely at the ends lightly covering his crimson eyes. He held my gaze with adoration, love and anger as he gazed over my quivering form. _Honestly could I not have had five minutes to get my coat_ I thought as the wind whipped through my hair causing me to wrap my arms tighter around myself as a growl ripped through the clearing at my actions, the man with long, sleek black hair was cut off and he carefully glanced back at him and then me.

"La tua cantante" he murmured before holding out his hand "would you my dear" the eerie smile still etched onto his face, I shakily put my hand in his and his eyes glazed over for mere seconds before he let go and I scurried behind Esme's back just noticing Edward and Bella presence beside us.

"The girl will be coming with us, think of it as ensuring that you will make sure this child does not cause any problems for our kind" the declaration causing Bella to let out a growl in protest "No she can't I wont let her be mated to a beast like him" she gestured towards the boy who growled in response. A black mist started to flow from his hands and floated down to the floor before trailing towards my cousin. The leader who I now concluded was Aro held up his hand and the mist started to recede.

"she is one of my strongest guards singer and he will need her by his side, and she is a liability she knows of our existence so this is a way for us to keep watch over her, and as I stated before she will be our insurance that the child will behave when the child is fully grown we will give your human the opportunity to return" he said lowly daring anyone to challenge him.

This was what Carlisle was talking about, I glanced at Bella who looked ready to protest again I couldn't let her get hurt she has helped me through some low parts in my life the least I could do was repay her I reasoned. _I'll go _I stated knowing Edward could hear, I stepped out from behind Esme and took a few shaky steps towards Aro he grasped my shoulder gently stopping me from swaying as the wind sped up.

I stifled a yawn, the late nights spent at the Cullen's were not such a good idea I registered Aro saying farewell to the group behind me, I glanced back at Bella and gave her a small smile which was returned before the boy from before blocked my view. He removed his cloak and wrapped it round me before wordlessly scooping me up in his arms, as the others took off through the forest he looked down at me one last time before following.

I curled into his chest as his arms wrapped tighter around me, the cloak that I was wrapped in doing little against the harsh wind that whipped around me as he sped through the forest at an unimaginable speed. Fatigue started to take over as me eyelids dropped I buried my face into his chest and entered a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke to someone carefully placing me down on what I assumed was a sofa, I know they know that I'm awake the change in my heartbeat giving it away. I pulled the cloak up covering most of my face and peaked out over the confines of the comfort I had created to see them all staring at me intently. Being with unknown people has always unnerved me,but unknown vampires made it even worse, but they have not shown any signs of wanting to harm me they have all been nothing but kind. I pulled the cloak tighter around myself, I jumped as I felt my head being lifted and placed in someone's lap. I glanced up to see the boy who carried me here, he brought a sense of comfort and security and I shuffled closer as he gazed down lovingly at me.

"You are lucky to be blessed with a beauty such as her brother" a soft, velvet voice sounded just beside us, I glanced over to see the blonde girl I was now right in assuming she was related to the boy sitting with me, who only briefly glanced at her before looking back at me.

"I know" his voice deep but soft as it shot through me causing me to sigh as I became even more docile and calm. She smiled at me before elegantly taking to her feet and leaving the room with the other vampires. The only vampire I knew the name of, Aro giving us a small grin before promptly exiting the door gave a soft click as it shut and I was left with the vampire that had tenderly held me while we traveled, like I was fine china or a porcelain doll.

The room was filled with and awkward silence that I was not willing to break, he waited at least ten minutes before deciding to speak "what's your name" I took a quick glance up at him before returning my gaze to the wall and quickly replied "it's Serena" I murmured, "well mines Alec in case you were wondering" humour laced his voice my cheeks probably tinged a light pink. I turned my head to face him and gave him a slight smile trying to compensate for my blatant rudeness "where are we going " I queried as I finally noticed we were on a plane _you oblivious idiot _honestly sometimes I can be so slow, "we're going to Volterra, Italy" he smiled while I paled honestly I'd never been this far away from home before.

It sounds childish I know but I'm not that good with people or social situations a lot of the time I was always too nervous to go out anywhere really. Once I get to know people though I do open up and I'm a lot more fun to be around once you get past the sarcastic outer shell.

He frowned at my reaction before carrying on "You will be staying with me, I don't known what you may have heard about us from the Cullens but we're not as cruel and heartless as we are perceived to be, you will have the entire castle to roam including the gardens we will not confine you to our room you are free to come and go as you wish, its going to be a long flight so I suggest you get some sleep" he left no room for questions so I pulled the cloak around my shoulders, as I drifted off I processed what he had told me. I didn't miss the way he said 'our room'.


End file.
